Wipeout - Anime Edition Special: Ninja VS Shinigami
by Karui Rizuka
Summary: Gimana perjuangan para ninja dan shinigami dalam menaklukkan arena-arena Wipeout? Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan 50,000 dolar dan siapakah yang akan ter-wipeout? (Note: Sebelum baca fanfict ini, mending nonton Wipeout-nya dulu, deh, biar tau Wipeout sebenernya kayak apa)
1. The Qualifier

Yoroshiku, minna-san!

Ini fanfict pertama saya, jadi maklum kalo agak ancur dan berantakan...

**Warning(s)**! Kepemilikan anime sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Pak Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) dan Pak Tite Kubo (Bleach). Acara 'Wipeout'

juga sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Endemol USA dan Pulse Creative Production. Kalo di arena ceritanya berpindah-pindah karakter dan bikin

bingung, maaf, ya! Ini karena di Wipeout sistem pembawaan acaranya seperti itu dan juga untuk menyingkat waktu.

Yosh! Kalo gitu langsung aja masuk ke arenanya, oke?

**THE QUALIFIER**

Halo, semua! Perkenalkan, saya Zaki_okami-kun. Karena om John Anderson dan om John Henson punya urusan mendadak, maka

akulah yang akan memandu acara ini. Aku juga ditemani oleh _co-host_ kita, Kon, si jiwa modifikasi yang sedikit mesum. Kali ini Wipeout

mengambil tema 'anime'. Ya, kebudayaan Jepang ini emang lagi populer sekarang. Karena itulah kami mengadakan Wipeout edisi

spesial yang mendatangkan 24 peserta dari dua anime, yaitu Naruto dan Bleach yang di masing-masing anime terdapat 12 peserta!

Setiap peserta hanya boleh menggunakan kekuatan fisik mereka. Jadi, bagi para ninja tidak boleh menggunakan chakra, sedangkan

para shinigami tidak boleh memakai zanpakuto mereka. Dengan status mereka sebagai ninja dan shinigami, mungkin bagi mereka

Wipeout akan menjadi suatu tantangan mudah. Tapi, arena Wipeout tidak pernah menjadi sesulit ini!

_ The Qualifier_ kali ini mengambil dari episode 'Winter Wipeout Deck The Balls Christmas Special' Karena menurutku ini merupakan

_Qualifier_ yang menantang, jadi kenapa tidak? Di _Qualifier_ ini terdapat 5 rintangan, yaitu: _Nutcraker Suite, Candy Canes, Jingle Balls_

dengan _Santa Motivator_ (atau "_Ho-Ho-Ho-tivator_"), _Snow Fall_, dan _Santa's Workshop_. Dan sebagai bonus, di ujung _Jingle Balls_ terdapat

sebuah kado dan jika peserta bisa menjatuhkan kado itu dari tempatnya, maka dia akan mendapatkan $500!

Wipeout kali ini akan menjadi sangat menegangkan, pembaca! Hey, maksudku, ninja vs shinigami! Bisakah kalian percaya? ... Oh,

kalian... tidak percaya? Hmph! Baiklah! Siapa yang akan mendapatkan uang sebesar $50000? Kalo begitu kita langsung saja ke arena

Wipeout bersama Kon!

"Halo, semua! Kon di sini, menemani Zaki_okami-kun sebagai co-host! Seharusnya Ririn, Kurodo, dan Noba ada di sini, tapi mereka

lebih memilih untuk menonton di rumah-takut kecemplung katanya. Oh, ya! Aku baru ingat! Kalo Noba ikut pertandingan ini dia pasti

menang. Gimana gak menang? Dia bisa langsung pake jurus transportasinya ke garis finish. Yosh! Langsung saja kita sambut peserta

pertama!"

"Yosh! Akan kutunjukkan semua kekuatan yang kupunya di sini, _dattebayo_!"

Ya, kalian pasti sudah mengenal siapa ini. Tentu saja, Uzumaki Naruto! Aku penasaran akan dia gunakan untuk apa uang $50000

jika dia menang. Kon, coba kau tanyakan padanya!

"Jadi, akan kauapakan uang yang mungkin akan kau menangkan, Naruto?

"Hah, siapa yang berbicara?"

"Hei, aku di bawah sini!" *Kon melompat-lompat*

"Hah, boneka kecil?" *Naruto mengangkat Kon*

"He-Hei! Turunkan aku!"

"Tadi kau yang bertanya?"

"I-iya! Aku yang bertanya!"

"Oh, maaf!" *Naruto menurunkan Kon* "Tadi kau tanya apa?"

"Ah... Aku tanya akan kauapakan uang yang akan kau menangkan?"

"Oh, hehehe! Tentu saja akan kubelikan ramen sebanyak-banyaknya, dattebayo!"

Ah, sudah kuduga dia akan berkata begitu. Dasar bocah ramen! _Anyway_, langsung kita liat saja aksinya!

*bel berbunyi*

Dia sudah mulai! Dia berlari menuju tangga. Menghindari tendangan Nutcracker pertama dan oh! Nutcraker kedua berhasil

menghantam wajah Naruto dan membuatnya gepeng seperti ramen yang biasa ia makan!

Naruto kembali bangkit dan seperti motto-nya, ia takkan menyerah sampai ia mendapat ramen isi daging babi yang biasa ia makan

itu. Tapi percuma saja. Mau menang atau kalah dia pasti akan makan ramen. Sekali-kali traktir, dong! #author mupeng

Kembali ke arena, dia berenang menuju rintangan kedua, Candy Cane. Dia sepertinya sangat bersemangat dalam hal ini. Dia berlari

menuju lengan penyapu. Ia berhasil melewati yang pertama... Awas yang kedu... Oh-hohoho! Dia terjatuh lagi!

Terpaksa dia harus berenang lagi ke Jingle Balls. Di sana sudah ada Sinterklas (aku tidak tahu siapa dibalik kostum Sinterklas itu)

yang siap untuk 'memotivasinya' jika ia ragu. Naruto berlari ke Jingle Balls. Satu bola, dua bola, dan oh! Sudah jatuh, gak dapet uang

bonus pula. Kasian sekali.

Dia berenang (lagi) menuju Snow Fall-di mana para peserta harus berseluncur dan menghindari kepingan salju raksasa yang

berputar dan siap menghantam kapan saja. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung meluncur dan oh-hohoho! Wajahnya kembali gepeng

seperti ramen karena menghantam kepingan salju itu.

"Seharusnya kepingan salju tidak menyakitkan," komentar Kon.

Ya, kau benar, Kon. Seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi itu tidak berlaku di Wipeout.

Naruto berenang lagi (gak bosen apa dia, ya, dari tadi berenang mulu?) menuju Santa's Workshop-dimana para elf sudah siap

melemparinya dengan kado-kado natal. Ia berusaha melompati lokomotif (entah apa hubungannya dengan Natal-udah dari sananya

begitu) tapi usahanya gagal karena lokomotif itu bergerak naik dan turun seperti kuda-kudaan di tempat permainan anak-anak.

Setelah melewati lokomotif itu, ia terpeleset dan terjatuh ke kubangan Egg Nog (kalo mau tau itu apa, tanya aja ke Mbah Google)

dengan kepala lebih dulu. Ia jadi terlihat seperti babi yang ada di kubangan lumpur (baca: kebangan Egg Nog). Para elf pun terus

menerus melemparinya dengan kado.

"Hei! Itu sakit!" Naruto memarahi mereka. Tapi mareka tetap saja melemparinya.

"Ah! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!" dia mulai marah-marah sendiri.

Kalo muak, kenapa ikut Wipeout?

Ah... Akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan rintangannya dengan waktu 4:47.5. Dengan catatan waktu ini aku gak yakin dia akan maju ke

babak selanjutnya.

Di arena sekarang sudah ada Haruno Sakura yang berjidat ekstra lebar (atau bisa disingkat XL). Saking lebarnya, sepertinya aku

bisa bermain golf di sana! #ditinju Sakura

Ia sedang berada di _Jingle Balls_. Ia sampir saja didorong oleh Sinterklas. Ia pun melompat ke bola pertama, bola kedua, bola ke...

Oh-hohoho! Dia terjatuh! Ah, sayang sekali ia tidak mendapatkan kadonya.

Kita kembali lagi ke garis awal, sudah ada Uchiha Sasuke dengan mata sharingan-nya(tenang saja, ia tidak akan memakainya di

arena). Aku heran kenapa dia ada di sini. Maksudku, orang sepeti dia ikut Wipeout? Sangat tidak terduga.

"Jadi, Sasuke, kenapa kau ingin ikut acara ini?" tanya Kon.

*krik krik krik*

"A-ano... Kalau begitu, apa kau antusias akan hal ini?" tanya Kon lagi.

"Ya, aku sangat antusias." jawab Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang datar.

Oke, ini sangat canggung. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pertandingannya (tapi sebelum dimulai, lebih baik kau teteskan dulu

matamu dengan Insto, untuk jaga-jaga jika mata merahmu tidak kunjung sembuh)?

Bel pun berbunyi dan Sasuke pun berlari dan melompati setiap tangga. Awas kaki _Nutcracker_! Syukurlah dia tidak kena. Awas...

Wow! Kalian lihat itu (tunggu dulu. Memangnya kalian bisa melihatnya?)?! Sesaat sebelum tangan _Nutcracker_ kedua menghantam

Sasuke, ia menghindarinya dengan melompat dan berputar di udara! Benar-benar hebat!

Sasuke kembali berlari menuju _Candy Canes_. Awas kepalamu...!

Wow! Tidak bisa dipercaya! Saat salah satu 'permen' hampir mengenai Sasuke, ia langsung meluncur dari bawah dan berhasil

melewati kedua permen!

Ia berlari menuju _Jingle Balls_. Ia berlari sangat cepat sampai-sampai Sinterklas tidak bisa mengejarnya. Ia melompat menuju bola

pertama, bola kedua, ketiga, dan di bola keempat, ia mendarat dengan tangan dan mengambil kado yang dari tadi belum tersentuh!

Dengan ini Sasuke sudah mendapatkan uang sebesar $500!

Singkat kata, ia berlari menuju _Santa's Workshop_. Ia melompati lokomotif dengan indahnya. Saat ia ingin melompati kubangan _Egg _

_Nog_, salah seorang _elf_ (emang _elf_ itu orang?) melempari Sasuke dengan kado dan mengenai kepalanya. Ia pun terpeleset dan jatuh.

Tidak apa-apa. Bukan manusia namanya jika dia sempurna. Ia kembali berlari dan melompat ke _platform_ terakhir dan menuju _finish _

_spot_. Sasuke menyelesaikan rintangan dengan waktu 01:57.6. Dan ini merupakan rekor waktu tercepat di _The Qualifier_ hari ini. Aku gak

yakin ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Ngomong-ngomong aku curiga. Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan sharingan-nya

yang sangat hebat.

Di arena, ada _'The Mighty'_ Might Guy yang sudah ada di _Santa's Workshop_. Ia melompati lokomotif yang bergerak naik-turun. Masuk

ke kubangan _Egg Nog_ dan dilempari oleh _elf-elf_ nakal. Ia bangkit dan tinggal satu lompatan lagi untuk menuju _platform_ akhir. Awas!

Ada... bebek. Karena terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di sana, Guy pun 'diberi motivasi' oleh tembok bebek. Ia pun mengakhiri catatan

waktunya dengan 3:24.2.

Kembali ke garis awal, ada Hatake Kakashi yang selalu mengenakan penutup muka. Aku heran-gunanya untuk apa, ya? Padahal dia

tidak jelek, kok (kok tau, sih?). _Anyway_, seperti yang semua orang tahu, mata kiri Kakashi yang selalu ia sembunyikan merupakan mata

sharingan pemberian Obito. Mata ini berwarna merah dan tidak matching dengan mata aslinya yang berwarna hitam. Jadilah, Hatake

'_Mad-Eyed_' Kakashi!

Bel dibunyikan. Ia masuk dan menuju tangga _Nutcracker_. _Nutcracker_ pertama bukanlah... oh-hohoho! _Nutcrakcker_ pertama berhasil

mengenai Kakashi... di selangkangannya. Pasti sakit.

Dengan rasa sakit di selangkangan, ia berenang menuju _Candy Canes_. Ia berusaha menghindari kedua 'bilah' permen itu, dan dia

berhasil. Ia pun berlari menuju _Jingle Balls_.

"Hei, Santa." sapa Kakashi. Dia dikacangin Sinterklas. Kasian.

Sinterklas berusaha mendorong Kakashi tapi ia terlalu cepat. Ia melompat ke bola pertama, bola kedua, bola ketiga dan...

oh-hohoho! Ia terjatuh! Sayang sekali. Padahal kado $500 itu sudah di depan mata.

Di _Nutcracker Suite_ sudah ada Nara Shikamaru, yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya (dan juga kemalasannya). Ia berlari menuju

tangga. _Nutcracker_ pertama bukan masalah, tapi... Oh-hohoho! _Nutcracker_ kedua selalu menjadi masalah. Hampir semua peserta

dilibas olehnya (kecuali Sasuke)!

Ia berenang menuju _Candy Cane_. Dia berusaha melewatinya dan oh-hohoho! Dia terkena 'serangan' dari kedua 'bilah' permen dan

itu membuatnya kembali ke air!

Kembali ke '_Mad-Eyed_' Kakashi, ia sudah berada di _Santa's Workshop_. Ia melompati lokomotif. Berhasil dengan sekali lompatan.

Masuk ke kubangan _Egg Nog_. Dilempari oleh para _elf_. Melompat ke platform akhir dan sampai di _finish spot_ dengan waktu 3:06.3. Guy

kalah telak.

Sekarang di _Candy Cane_ sudah ada Inuzuka Kiba. Dia sangat menyukai anjing. Maksudku-lihat saja namanya (inu=anjing)! Mudah-

mudahan dia berhasil di babak _The Qualifier_ ini dengan kelincahannya. Ia melakukan suatu metode yang tidak dilakukan oleh peserta

lain, yaitu melompati kedua bilah permennya. Cara yang bagus, _Cat-Catcher_ (penangkap kucing)!

Kita kembali ke Jenius Pemalas. Ia sudah berada di _Snow Fall_. Ia pun meluncur dan oh-hohoho! Ia terjatuh! Menurut riset, 99,9%

sebab dari jatuh di _Snow Fall_ adalah _timing_ yang tidak tepat. Pelajaran yang bisa diambil dari _Snow Fall_ adalah: "Waktu adalah uang."

Ia berenang menuju _Santa's Workshop_. Melompati lokomotif, oh-hohoho! Dia tersangkut! Ayo, goyangkan badanmu, Penangkap

Kucing! Gak goyang, barbel melayang (lho?).

Kita sudah kedatangan Kurosaki Ichigo-pahlawan dari Bleach. Kon sedang mewawancarainya sekarang.

"Oi, Kon, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hai, Ichigo! Akulah _co-host_ di acara ini!"

"_Co-host_, ya?" Ichigo menangkat tubuh Kon.

"O-Oi! Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!"

"Boneka sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi _co-host_." komentar Ichigo.

"Huh! Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Ichigo!"

"Tidak ada, hah?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah yang sedikit aneh dan mengerikan (bagi Kon). Ia pun melempar Kon ke air.

*blub blub blub*

"Kau bilang apa, Kon? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu!"

*blub*

"Oke. Sepertinya lelucon ini sudah tidak lucu. Tunggu aku, Kon!" Ichigo pun terjun ke air.

*krik krik krik*

Bagaimana kalau kita lihat saja aksi Ichigo di arena sekarang?

Ia berlari menuju _Nutcracker Suite_. Ia hampir saja tersandung _Nutcracker_ pertama. Dan oh-hohoho! Seperti kataku tadi, _Nutcracker _

kedua tidak pernah gagal!

Ia berenang menuju _Candy Cane_. Ia kali ini terlihat lebih berhati-hati. Menghindari bilah permen pertama... dan kedua... Ia pun

berhasil!

Ia menuju _Jingle Balls_. Ia berlari dan melompat ke bola pertama dan oh-hohoho! Ia langsung terjatuh! Oh, lihat itu. Ada stroberi

yang membal.

Di belakangnya ada Kuchiki Rukia, kekasih tercinta si Stroberi. Ia sedang berjuang di _Candy Cane_. Ia melompat dan oh-hohoho!

Kakinya tersandung dan ia jatuh ke air!

Di belakangnya lagi ada Matsumoto Rangiku yang berada di tangga _Nutcracker_. Saat ingin melewati _Nutcracker_ kedua, ia terhantam

oleh _Nutcracker_. Jangan bilang ia telah mengenai *bleep!* Rangiku. Menjadi _Nutcracker_ itu memang enak, ya. Bisa menghantam orang

seenaknya.

Kembali ke Ichigo, ia sudah ada di _Santa_'_s_ _Workshop_-tepatnya di ujung dan hanya sekali lompatan untuk mencapai _platform_

terakhir. Ayo cepat... lompat. Si bebek kembali memakan korban.

_Nutcracker_ kali ini berhadapan dengan Hitsugaya Toushirou, kapten termuda (sekaligus terpendek) di Gotei Thirteen. Ia berhasil

melewati _Nutcracker_ pertama, dan... Wow! Dia juga berhasil menghindari serangan kedua! Sampai sejauh ini hanya dia dan Si Mata

Merah Karena Iritasi Ringan yang bisa melakukannya.

Ia berlari menuju _Candy_ _Cane_. Ia melompat dan berhasil! Ia menerapkan cara Penangkap Kucing di rintangan itu. _Good job, my boy _

(lho?)!

Di _platform_ awal sudah ada Zaraki Kenpachi. Wow! Dia ikut Wipeout juga? Siapa lagi nanti? Genryuusai? _Anyway_, inilah

wawancaranya dengan Kon.

*krik krik krik*

Kon! Apa yang kau lakukan? Wawancarai dia!

"Zaki_okami-kun... Aku tidak bisa..."

Kenapa?

"Aku takut..."

Tenanglah, dia tidak akan menggigit, kok! Ah, lupakan saja. Kita masuk saja ke arena.

Bel pun berbunyi. Kenpachi langsung berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Dan jatuhlah ia ke dalam air karena tendangan

_Nutcracker_.

Ia berenang menuju _Candy_ _Cane_. Ia berlari dan tiba-tiba berhenti dan dengan perlahan melewati kedua bilah permen. Hmm. Cara

yang aneh.

Ia sampai di _Jingle_ _Balls_. Ia langsung berlari (kasian banget dari tadi cuma Sinterklas yang gak dapet korban) dan melompat ke bola

pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan yes! Dia membuat kadonya jatuh! Kau telah mendapat bonus $500, kawan!

Uh, ah! Silau sekali! Apa itu?!

Oh, ternyata itu pantulan sinar matahari dari kepala botak Madarame Ikkaku yang sedang menghadapi ganasnya _Nutcracker_.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin mengenaiku, patung bodoh!" ejeknya pada _Nutcracker_. Oh, Ikkaku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika aku

adalah kau.

Ikkaku pun terkena pukulan dari _Nutcracker_ kedua. Dia tidak terima bila saudaranya diejek. Kan sudah kubilang. Pelajaran yang

dapat diambil: "Jangan remehkan lawanmu meskipun dia hanyalah sebuah patung dengan wajah yang jelek." #dihantam _Nutcracker_

Kembali ke Kenpachi di _Snow_ _Fall_. Ia pun meluncur dan oh-hohoho! Dia pun terjatuh. Rintangan itu tidak didesain untuk orang besar

sepertimu, Kenpachi!

Sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan di _The_ _Qualifier_ ini. Dan _Qualifier_ tidak akan berhenti meminta tumbal sampai peserta ke-24.

Siapakah dia?

Inilah dia, Kuchiki Byakuya. Ya, shinigami dengan Senbonzakura sebagai zanpakuto-nya ini adalah lelaki dengan ciri khas rambut

yang sempurna (lurus, hitam berkilau, panjang terurai) dan mengandalkan bunga 'zakura' dalam bankai-nya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap

tidak kehilangan sisi maskulinnya. Dan ia sudah siap untuk menaklukkan arena karena dia udah makan 'nazi goreng zpezial' yang

dibelinya di pinggir jalan saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini. #Hitler bangkit dari kubur karena mendengar kata 'Nazi goreng'

Ah, lupakan saja. Langsung saja kita lihat aksinya!

Bel berbunyi. Ia berlari menuju _Nutcracker_ _Suite_. Ia berhasil menghindari yang pertama dan yang kedua! Mereka berhasil

menghindarinya memang hebat!

Ia kembali berlari menuju _Candy_ _Cane_. Ia melompat dan mendarat dengan tangan di bilah permen kedua dan dengan sedikit

dorongan, ia berhasil melewati keduanya!

_Jingle_ _Balls_ sekarang. Ia berlari dan melompat, bola pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan oh-hohoho! Dia terjatuh! Tapi untunglah dia bisa

mendapatkan $500.

Sekarang giliran _Snow_ _Fall_. Ia pun meluncur dan oh-hohoho! Akhirnya ia terjatuh juga! Kesimpulannya, tidak ada yang selamat dari

_Snow_ _Fall_. Karenanya dia dinobatkan sebagai Rintangan Teladan Hari Ini.

Ia berenang menuju _Santa_'_s_ _Workshop_. Ia melompati lokomotif, masuk ke kubangan penuh _Egg_ _Nog_, mencoba bangkit, ancang-

ancang untuk melompat menuju _platform_ akhir, dan sukses! Hampir saja si bebek kembali memakan korban. Ia pun tiba di _finish_ _spot_

pada 2:37.9

Itulah dia babak _The_ _Qualifier_. Kita sudah punya 12 peserta, yaitu Hatake '_Mad_-_Eyed_' Kakashi, '_The_ _Mighty_' Might Guy, Nara

Shikamaru 'Si Jenius Pemalas', Uchiha Sasuke 'Si Mata Merah Karena Iritasi Ringan', Inuzuka Kiba 'Si Penangkap Kucing', Kurosaki Ichigo

'Si Rambut Stroberi', Kuchiki Rukia 'Si Pecinta Kelinci', Matsumoto Rangiku 'Si _Shopaholic_', Hitsugaya Toushirou 'Si Pendek Ubanan',

Zaraki Kenpachi 'Si Bos Besar', Madarame Ikkaku 'Si Peniru Deddy Corbuzier', dan Kuchiki Byakuya 'Si Lelaki Penuh Zakura'

Siapa sajakah yang terkena 'wipeout'?

Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, Abarai Renji,

Ayasegawa Yumichika, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kira Izuru, dan Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Mereka ter-wipeout bukan karena mereka tidak hebat, tapi

karena mereka kurang cepat.

Perjuangan mereka juga tidak diceritakan karena... mereka kalah. Begitulah sistem Wipeout. Sedikit kejam.

Yosh! Bagaimana perjuangan mereka di babak kedua nanti? Tunggu kelanjutannya, ya!


	2. Babak Kedua

**BABAK KEDUA**

Kita kembali lagi ke Wipeout, pembaca! Di babak kedua ini tinggal 12 peserta tersisa, yaitu Hatake 'Mad-Eyed' Kakashi, 'The

Mighty' Might Guy, Nara Shikamaru 'Si Jenius Pemalas', Uchiha Sasuke 'Si Mata Merah Karena Iritasi Ringan', Inuzuka Kiba 'Si Penangkap

Kucing', Kurosaki Ichigo 'Si Rambut Stroberi', Kuchiki Rukia 'Si Pecinta Kelinci', Matsumoto Rangiku 'Si Shopaholic', Hitsugaya Toushirou 'Si

Pendek Ubanan', Zaraki Kenpachi 'Si Bos Besar', Madarame Ikkaku 'Si Peniru Deddy Corbuzier', dan Kuchiki Byakuya 'Si Lelaki Penuh

Zakura'.

Arena di babak ketiga ini dinamakan _Spin Psycho_. Tenang saja, arenanya tidak 'segila' namanya. Meskipun akan terdengar

mudah, tapi percayalah, arena ini akan menyapu bersih 6 dari 12 peserta dengan kejam! #lebay mode on

Di sini para peserta dituntut untuk menaiki (baca: berpegangan, bergantungan, atau apalah namanya) 3 lengan penyapu

(sweeper arm) yang-seperti biasa-terus berputar. Di antara masing-masing lengan penyapu terdapat sebuah platform sebagai

'_checkpoint_' atau'tempat nongkrong' atau 'tempat peristirahatan' (bukan kuburan!). Setelah melewati lengan penyapu ketiga, para

peserta akan langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah seluncuran yang mengarah menuju _platform finish_. Untuk menambah tingkat

kesulitan (berhubung ini akan dinaiki oleh para ninja dan shinigami), maka seluncuran akan dibuat berputar juga. Jadi, pengaturan

waktu sangat dibutuhkan di arena ini. Dan 6 orang pertama yang berhasil menuju finish akan maju ke babak ketiga.

Siapakah 6 peserta beruntung yang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya? Penasaran? Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pertandingan

di babak keduanya, sekarang!

*bel berbunyi*

Si Rambut Stroberi mulai dengan tergesa-gesa dalam menaiki _sweeper arm_. Dan... Oh! Dia langsung terjatuh! Mungkin karena

pegangan yang belum terlalu kuat dan kencangnya putaran _sweeper arm_. Memangnya apa yang dia kejar? Setoran? Atau mungkin dia

tergesa-gesa karena dia kebelet pipis dan malu kalo ketauan pipis di air? #dicekik Ichigo

Tak mau kalah, Si Tak Berambut alias Peniru Deddy Corbuzier ikut-ikutan lompat ke _sweeper arm_. Dan di belakangnya, Si Bos

Besar juga melompat dan menaiki _sweeper arm_. Deddy Corbuzier berhasil naik ke platform pertama. Dia pun menunggu dan duduk

manis menanti (lho?) kesempatan bagus untuk menaiki _sweeper arm_. Saat ia melompat, Si Bos Besar baru sampai di platform pertama.

Kembali ke _platform start_, _The Mighty_ Might Guy yang tidak kehilangan semangat masa mudanya juga melompat ke _sweeper _

_arm_ dengan kondisi tergesa-gesa seperti Si Rambut Stroberi tadi. Ia berhasil menuju platform pertama dan disusul oleh Kiba, Rangiku,

Kakashi, Rukia, dan Sasuke.

He-hei! Apa ini? Bukannya ikut melompat ke _sweeper arm_ seperti yang lain, Shikamaru malah tidur! Kon, coba kau periksa dia!

"Hei, hei, Shikamaru! Bangun!" Kon menggoyang-goyangkan badan Shikamaru yang mengarah ke samping.

Shikamaru membalikkan badannya perlahan. Si Kon, yang berada di belakang badannya langsung tergencet.

"He-Hei!" Kon meronta-ronta.

"Ah... Apa... Ini?" Shikamaru mulai terbangun karena merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah tubuhnya.

"Hah? Boneka singa? Bagaimana ini bisa ada di bawah tubuhku...?"

"Te... Terima... kasih karena telah... bangun..."

Shikamaru kaget. "Tadi... Boneka ini... berbicara padaku?! Tapi bagaimana...?!"

"Apa kau tidak sadar?!" Kon mulai marah. "Aku _co-host_ di sini!"

"Oh... Maafkan aku. Tadi aku tidak melihatmu."

Kon bangun perlahan. Masih dengan rasa sakit, dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut melompat seperti yang lain?"

"Ah, aku capek... Lebih baik aku tidur." Shikamaru kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU IKUT BERTANDING DI SINI?!" Kon naik pitam.

"Aku dipaksa Ino..." jawab Shikamaru. Setelah itu dia langsung tertidur. Dasar pemalas!

Tapi, Kon, kau tetap harus bersyukur. Masih mending Shikamaru yang menggencetmu. Kalo Chouji yang melakukannya

bagaimana? Bisa keluar dan menggelinding entah ke mana pil jiwamu!

"Ah, ya. Kau benar juga, Zaki_ookami-kun."

Baiklah. Kita kembali lagi ke arena. Bagaimana perjuangan para ninja dan shinigami kita menuju _finish platform_?

Lelaki Penuh Zakura telah memimpin dan dia telah sampai di seluncuran. Ingat! Waktu adalah segalanya di sini, jadi

perhatikan _timing_-nya!

Ia pun meluncur, dan... Oh! Di terjun terlalu cepat dan terjun ke air. Kasian sekali dia. Dia jadi harus balik lagi ke _platform _

_checkpoint_ kedua (sebenernya sih pengen dikata-katain, tapi selain gak ada ide, aku gak berani buat ngatain dia!).

Deddy Corbuzier berada di belakangnya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk terjun. Awas kepalamu! Dan... Oh! Ia juga mengikuti langkah

Byakuya dan jatuh dengan pantat menyentuh air terlebih dahulu. Kenpachi yang berada terjun setelah Deddy Corbuzier juga jatuh

dengan gaya yang sedikit berbeda, yaitu dengan gaya luncuran 'penguin' dengan perut sebagai alas. Ini pasti karena _timing_ yang gak

tepat.

Kembali ke Rambut Stroberi yang masih di _sweeper arm_ kedua, di sudah berjuang mati-matian saat menaiki _sweeper arm_, tapi

usahanya selalu berujung dengan kegagalan. Rukia, ia sudah berada di _platform_ kedua. Tapi, ia tetap diam—tidak melompat ke _sweeper_

_arm_ selanjutnya. Sepertinya ia tidak tahan melihat 'stroberi'-nya tercinta terus menerus jatuh ke dalam air.

Rambut Stroberi yang menyadari hal itu berteriak, "Rukia! Majulah! Tinggalkan aku!"

"Tidak, Ichigo! Jika kau tidak bisa melewati _sweeper arm_ itu, aku akan terus menunggu di sini! Aku tidak peduli jika aku kalah!

Bagiku, aku sudah memenangkan hal yang lebih berharga daripada uang," Hening sejenak. ""Hal itu... adalah kau, Ichigo!"

Wajah Ichigo langsung penuh dengan _blush_. Aduh... Kok jadi kayak Romeo-Juliet begini? Ini _Wipeout_, woi! Bukan teater!

#dihajar Rukia

Si _Shopaholic_ yang sadar akan hal itu berkata, "Ah, benar-benar romantis... Andai saja aku bisa membuat hal itu terjadi..."

"Hei, Matsumoto! Jangan pikirkan dia! Dia itu pengkhianat! Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan memikirkan Gin! Fokuslah pada

pertandingan ini!" Si Pendek membuyarkan lamunan _Shopaholic_.

"Aku tidak memikirkan Gin. Aku memikirkan taichou dan Momo. Taichou harus memenangkan pertandingan ini! Demi Momo!"

Si Pendek pun ikut-ikutan blush kayak Rambut Stroberi. "Tapi... Matsomoto... Kau kan ingin..."

"Ah! Hubungan taichou dengan Momo lebih penting daripada urusan belanjaku! Aku akan kalah demi taichou!" Rangiku pun

terjun ke air.

"Matsumoto! Jangan!" Si Pendek berusaha mencegah, tapi terlambat. Shopaholic telah terjun ke dasar air.

"TIDAK!" teriak Si Pendek dengan wajah menghadap ke langit dan dengan sorotan kamera yang berputar-putar di atas

wajahnya. #dramatis tingkat tinggi

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Santai saja! Airnya tidak dalam, kok!" Shopaholic muncul dari dalam air. "Aku baru kali ini mendengar

taichou sedih karena aku..."

"Umm... Aku... Aku..." Si Pendek salting. "Ah! Terserahlah kalau kau ingin kalah!" Si Pendek kembali melanjutkan

perjuangannya di arena.

"Taichou, tunggu!"

Toushirou pun berbalik dan berhenti. "Apa?"

"Taichou, nanti kalau kau menang naikkan uang belanjaku, ya?"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Maaf, taichou... Aku kan hanya bercanda..."

"Ah, kau ini..." Toushirou menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, taichou! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat menangkan uang itu untuk Momo!"

Toushirou kembali berjuang di arena. Keliatannya sih dia cuek saja, tapi aku yakin, ia pasti sangat berterima kasih pada

Shopaholic.

"Dasar orang-orang itu," kata Bos Besar yang kembali berada di seluncuran. "Mereka itulah orang-orang yang terlalu banyak

nonton sinetron. Harusnya mereka tonton acara favoritku, seperti Tukang Bubur Naik Haji dan Tendangan Si Madun!" #dipenggal

Kenpachi

Ia pun kembali meluncur dan... Ia kembali mendarat dengan pantat, tapi kali ini dia berhasil! *muncul maskot Pop Mie dan dia

berkata, "Selamat! Kamu berhasil!" sambil memberikan sebuah Pop Mie (bukan promosi) kepada Kenpachi dan ia pun makan dengan

lahap sambil nungguin peserta lain*

Kini giliran Deddy Corbuzier yang meluncur, dan... Ya! Dia berhasil!

"Mana Pop Mie-ku?" tanyanya pada... gak tau siapa.

"Aku berbicara padamu, Narator!"

Hah? Aku?

"Iya! Kau! Siapapun! Mana Pop Mie-ku?!"

Pertama, aku bukan Narator. Aku adalah Host, dan namaku adalah Zaki_ookami-kun. Kedua, maskot Pop Mie itu munculnya

secara tiba-tiba! Dia bukan bagian dari acara (sejak kapan Wipeout ngasih hadiah Pop Mie?)!

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh gak nanya?! Itu sih DL! #disundul Ikkaku

Kenpachi hanya tertawa mendengar perdebatan kami. Dia terlalu asyik makan Pop Mie. Dasar norak. Kayak gak pernah

makan mie aja. *udah siap-siap takut diapa-apain sama Kenpachi, tapi karena dia keasyikan makan, dia cuek aja*

Si Pendek Ubanan telah mencapai seluncur putar, pembaca. Dia berdiri dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meluncur.

Saat seluncuran tinggal membutuhkan beberapa derajat lagi untuk lurus dengan platform finish, Toushirou pun meluncur dan... Ia

berhasil! _As smooth as ice_.

Si Mata Merah Karena Iritasi Ringan muncul dari balik seluncuran. Tapi tidak seperti peserta lain yang berdiri di bagian atas

seluncuran untuk menunggu, dia turun dari sweeper arm ketiga dan langsung saja meluncur. Dan... Ajaibnya, ia berhasil! Sasuke-kun

memang hebat! _Sugoi_! *applause*

"Yosh! Tinggal tersisa tempat untuk 2 orang!" Kon mengingatkan para peserta.

"Rukia! Kau dengar itu? Kita harus segera menuju ke _platform finish_!" ajak Ichigo yang akhirnya sampai juga di _platform_ kedua.

Mereka berdua bersama-sama menghadapi rintangan dari _sweeper arm_ sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di seluncur putar.

"Ayo, kau yang meluncur lebih dulu," kata Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Ah, tidak. Lebih baik kau saja dulu."

"Ayolah Rukia, kau saja dulu. Aku tidak akan apa-apa!"

"Kalau begitu," Rukia berhenti sebentar. "Ayo kita meluncur sama-sama."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo nge-_blush_.

...

"Ciyus? Miapa qamyuh mau terjun cma aqyuh?"

Semua yang melihat hanya bengong—termasuk Sasuke dan Byakuya.

Rukia hanya terdiam dan melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian dia berkata, "SEJAK KAPAN KAU BELAJAR UNTUK

MENJADI ALAY, DASAR BODOH?!" Dia pun menampar Ichigo.

"Aaaaaaa...!" Ichigo meluncur dengan wajahnya. Karena gesekan yang besar, ia pun berhenti tepat di ujung seluncuran.

Rukia pun melompat dari atas seluncuran ke atas tubuh Ichigo. "Dasar bodoh!"

Ichigo pun berteriak kesakitan.

Sasuke bertanya pada Toushirou, "Apa ini bagian dari acara?"

"En... Entahlah. Tapi ini bukan yang pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi pada mereka." jawab Toushirou.

Rukia yang menyadari bahwa Byakuya yang sudah menunggu dari tadi di atas seluncuran berkata, "Maafkan aku, kakak. Tapi

tenang saja. Masalahku dengan si bodoh ini akan segera kuselesaikan." Rukia pun menarik rambut Ichigo dan menyeretnya ke pinggir

arena.

"Ah! Ah! Rukia! Sakit!"

"Dengar Ichigo, kalau kau tidak bisa merubah sikap, maka aku akan memutuskan hubungan kita!"

"Rukia, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Kumohon, Rukia. Kaulah alasan kenapa aku hidup. Jika kau

meninggalkanku, untuk apa lagi aku hidup?"

Rukia pun merasa iba. "Oh, baiklah kau kumaafkan, Ichigo. Tapi jangan kau ulang lagi perbuatanmu ini."

"Aku janji, Rukia."

Suasananya pun kembali romantis.

_Cho-chotto matte_! Kenapa jadi OOT begini?! Mending kita balik lagi aja deh ke arena!

Byakuya bersiap untuk meluncur. Ia pun meluncur dan... Oh! Dia malah jatuh ke air! Benar-benar disayangkan! Padahal

tadinya kupikir dia akan berhasil. Tapi namanya juga manusia, pasti berbuat kesalahan (eh, tunggu dulu. Dia kan shinigami, bukan

manusia!)...

Anyway, di seluncuran sudah ada Kiba, si penangkap kucing. Ia bersiap-siap...

Dia melompat, dan... "Woohoo...!" teriaknya riang.

Dan... Oh! Percuma saja dia melompat dan berteriak! Ia tetap nyemplung ke air!

Selanjutnya ada _The Mighty_ Might Guy. Ia berpose dulu sebelum meluncur.

"Lihat saja! Aku pasti bisa sampai di _platform finish_ dengan semangat masa mudaku!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol

dan menampakkan giginya. *cling!* #background: iklan Pepsodent dan beberapa ledakan

Ia pun meluncur dan... Iya! Dia berhasil!

"Hatsssyiii...!"

Oh! Ternyata dia gagal! Nyaris saja ia mencapai platform finish! Separuh badannya sudah berada di platform, tapi karena

beratnya condong ke belakang ditambah dengan dorongan karena bersin, ia pun kembali ke air! #background: Guy lagi handstand

sambil nangis

"Guy... Guy...," Kakashi—yang sudah ada di atas seluncuran—menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memang tak pernah

berubah."

Kakashi pun meluncur... dan... Berhasil! *maskot Pop Mie dateng lagi dan pengen ngasih Kakashi Pop Mie, tapi keburu

ditendang duluan sama Ikkaku*

"TADI KATANYA CUMA BUAT KENPACHI!" Ikkaku marah-marah.

Maaf, maaf... Ini kan hanya parodi...

Tinggal Lelaki Penuh Zakura dan Penangkap Kucing yang masih aktif dan yang tersisa di arena. Siapakah di antara mereka

berdua yang akan maju ke _platform finish_?

Byakuya kembali ke atas seluncuran. Ia telah memperhitungkan waktunya. Hidupnya telah dipersiapkan untuk ini. Apakah dia

akan berhasil?

"Minggir! Aku mau meluncur!" sahut Kiba sambil mendorong Byakuya.

Byakuya meluncur dengan posisi seperti Ichigo tadi—muka kebalik sama pantat—tapi ternyata dia malah berhasil! Mungkin

inilah salah satu pose jatuh terbaik yang ada di Wipeout. Selamat sobat! #ketularan virus maskot Pop Mie

"Ah! Sial! Aku malah membantunya untuk menang!" Penangkap Kucing memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.

Dari belakang datang si Shopaholic. "Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau ada seluncuran di sini!"

Tanpa sengaja ia mendorong si Penangkap Kucing dan akhirnya ia jatuh ke air.

"Woohoo...!" teriak Shopaholic.

Bukan sulap, bukan sihir. Ia ternyata masuk ke platform finish! Tapi sayang sekali dia telat melakukannya. Coba lagi lain kali,

ya!

Ya, begitulah pembaca. Kita sudah mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya. Ada Zaraki Kenpachi

'Si Bos Besar', Madarame Ikkaku 'Si Peniru Deddy Corbuzier', Hitsugaya Toushirou 'Si Pendek Ubanan', Uchiha Sasuke 'Si Mata Merah

Karena Iritasi Ringan', Hatake 'Mad-Eyed' Kakashi, dan Kuchiki Byakuya 'Si Lelaki Penuh Zakura' (kasian banget dia disebutin terakhir

mulu dari tadi).

Siapakah yang akan maju ke babak Wipeout dan mendapatkan uang sebesar $50000? Siapakah yang akan menjadi

pemenang dan siapa sajakah yang cuma numpang eksis? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!

*Buku Mewarnai Dewa Kematian!* (emas!) - Ini bener, gak sih?

"Selamat bagi keenam peserta yang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya!" aku menyapa mereka di ruang istirahat. "Nyangka

gak? Nyangka gak?"

Mereka semua menggeleng sambil berkata, "Enggak."

"Kalo gitu dadah tangan dulu dong ke kamera!" Aku pun menunjuk ke arah kamera sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mereka semua melambaikan tangan dan melihat ke kamera.

"Sasuke, Byakuya, ayo dong, senyum, dong!" ajakku.

Awalnya mereka tetap cemberut, tapi akhirnya senyum mereka ngembang juga. _Good job, guys_!

Abis dari Gak Nyangka kita balik lagi ke Wipeout.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di babak ketiga nanti arenanya akan seperti apa, Zaki_ookami-kun?" tanya Kenpachi.

"Maaf, tapi itu adalah rahasia. Kau juga akan mengetahuinya nanti."

"Ah, ayolah... Aku ingin mengetahuinya sekarang..." Kenpachi mulai menatapku dengan 'tatapan mengerikan' miliknya.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan memberikan detail, tapi intinya arena di babak selanjutnya akan mudah!"

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Kenpachi lagi.

"Iya, tapi jangan anggap arena ini tidak akan menantang! Aku yakin meski arena ini akan terlihat mudah, arena ini bisa

menjatuhkan orang besar sepertimu!"

Kenpachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, hah? Kau meremehkanku?"

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu, aku hanya memberitahumu agar jangan meremehkan arena ini."

"Hmm... Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Aku tak sabar untuk babak selanjutnya!" Kenpachi terlihat berapi-api.

"Sabar dulu... Kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas mie-nya, Zaki_ookami-kun." ucap Kenpachi.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman _awkward_.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk ruang istirahat.

"Byakuya, kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mencari maskot Pop Mie itu. Tadi aku melihat Kenpachi memakannya dan kelihatannya enak sekali. Aku juga ingin

mencobanya."

"Maaf, tapi maskot itu sudah tidak ada. Dia muncul semaunya. Bahkan aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia akan muncul."

"Ah, sayang sekali."

"Kau cari saja di mini market terdekat," usul Toushirou.

"Apakah di sini ada mini market, Zaki_ookami-kun?" tanya Byakuya.

"Uh... Ada... Kau hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa meter ke arah barat," aku menghela napas sambil menutup mata. "Tapi..."

Ting!

Byakuya dan yang lainnya sudah hilang. Termasuk Sasuke.

"Di Amerika... gak ada... yang jual... Pop Mie..."


	3. Babak Ketiga

**BABAK KETIGA**

Halo, semuanya! Kita kembali lagi di Wipeout: Anime Edition - Ninjas vs Death Shinigami! Di babak ketiga ini tinggal 6 peserta tersisa, yaitu Hatake '_Mad-Eyed_' Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke 'Si Mata Merah Karena Iritasi Ringan', Hitsugaya Toushirou 'Si Pendek Ubanan', Zaraki Kenpachi 'Si Bos Besar', Madarame Ikkaku 'Si Peniru Deddy Corbuzier', dan Kuchiki Byakuya 'Si Lelaki Penuh Zakura'

Arena di babak ketiga ini disebut dengan _The Hangover. _Jadi, di babak ini para peserta harus bergantung di sebuah _trapeze _dan melewati beberapa rintangan, yaitu: _swizzle sticks, sweeper arm _(lengan penyapu), dan _Brawl Wall _(dinding yang dibentuk dari 4 buah _Big Balls_). Setelah mereka berhasil menghindari itu semua, mereka harus berpijak ke _platform finish _agar bisa maju ke babak selanjutnya, babak _Wipeout_.

Yosh! Siapa sajakah tiga orang yang akan maju ke babak _Wipeout_? Langsung saja kita menuju ke arena!

"Aku akan maju ke babak _Wipeout_! Kalian dengar itu?!" Bos Besar berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan banyak omong kau, dasar orang tua!" kata Si Peniru Deddy Corbuzier, tidak mau kalah.

"Siapa yang kau panggil orang tua, hah?!" Si Bos Besar kembali sewot.

"Hei! Kalian bisa diam tidak?! Pertandingannya akan segera dimulai!" Si Pendek Ubanan memotong perdebatan mereka. Sasuke dan Byakuya(seperti biasanya) hanya terdiam, seperti lagunya Cakra Khan. Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala.

*bel berbunyi*

Dan babak ketiga pun dimulai!

Si Bos Besar dengan nafsunya yang besar seperti tubuhnya (besar bukan berarti gemuk, ya, ingat itu!) langsung melompat ke _trapeze. _Melewati _swizzle sticks, _sedikit ngangkang saat menghindari _sweeper arm, _dan tertabrak _Brawl Wall _dengan cukup keras, tapi ia dapat bertahan. Saat ia sedang menuju _finish platform, _ia sedikit ragu untuk melompat. Akhirnya ia masih tergantung di _trapeze. _Entah karena takut atau ragu, dia gak bisa melepaskan pegangannya.

Meskipun ia terlihat sedang jaga _image_ dengan terlihat _cool_ dan santai, tapi dalam hatinya pasti ia sedang berteriak, "MAAKKKK... TOLONG, MAAAAAAAAAKKKK...!" #dibantai Kenpachi

"Oi! Jangan serakah,_baka_!" Ikkaku mengejek sambil melompat ke _trapeze _kedua. "Yang lain juga ingin ke babak berikutnya!"

"Diam kau,_baka_!" Kenpachi gak mau kalah. Huh! _Baka_ kok ngomong _baka_. #dibantai Kenpachi, lagi

Wuah! Aku tak percaya ini! Setelah lama bergantung, Si Bos Besar akhirnya terjatuh juga! Sudah kubilang dia tidak bisa mengatasi kakinya yang pegel karena terlalu sering ngangkang. Hati-hati, dia bisa kram! Tolong panggilkan tim medis!

"Hahaha! Makan tuh duit, Kenpachi!" Ikkaku—yang masih bergantungan di _trapeze_—tertawa bahagia.

Dan... Oh! Si Deddy Corbuzier pun kena kualat! Ia kesandung _sweeper arm _dan karena pegangan yang kurang kuat, dan ia ikut terjatuh bersama Si Bos Besar! Ternyata ilmu ilusinya tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya mecapai _finish platform _di kesempatan pertama ini. Siapa yang tertawa sekarang, hah?! #digorok Ikkaku

Byakuya pun melompat ke salah satu _trapeze. _Melewati _swizzle sticks _dan menuju _sweeper arm. _Awas...! Oh! Ia menabrak _sweeper arm_! Tapi apa ini?! Dia masih bertahan! Awas! Ada... Oh! Lagi-lagi ia menabrak _Brawl Wall. _Tapi setidaknya bola-bola itu empuk. Ia masih bertahan. Ia melompat menuju _finish platform, _dan... Ia berhasil!

Saat ini, '_Mad-Eyed_' Kakashi sedang tergantung dan berputar tanpa arah yang jelas, dan... Oh! _Sweeper arm... _Lagi-lagi selangkangannya yang jadi korban. Pasti sakit. #di-Chidori Kakashi

Bos Besar kembali bergantungan di _trapeze. _Ia berhasil melewati _swizzle sticks _(itu rintangan mudah), dan... menabrak _sweeper arm_ dan jatuh lagi.

Ikkaku tidak mau kalah. Baginya, ini satu-satunya peluang baginya untuk bisa mengalahkan Kenpachi. Ia telah melewati _swizzle sticks, sweeper arm, _dan _Brawl Wall... _ditabrak oleh wajahnya. Tapi ia tetap bertahan. Dan akhirnya...

Ya! Dia berhasil!

"YEAH! AKU BERHASIL! MAKAN ITU, KENPACHI! HAHAARRRGHHH...!" Ikkaku terpeleset dan jatuh kembali ke air. Giliran Kenpachi yang tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang kepala botakmu itu tidak akan membantu!" ejek Kenpachi.

"Apa tadi... kaubilang...? Kau mengejek... kepalaku...?" Ikkaku mulai marah. "Kau tidak tahu kau berususan dengan siapa, hah?!"

Mereka pun berlari ke arah satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka akan berkelahi.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Mereka biasanya berkelahi memakai zanpakuto. Tapi mereka akan pakai apa sekarang?

...

"Ih...! Kenpachi...! Yey jahat deh ama eke...!" Ikkaku mulai memukul-mukul dada Kenpachi dengan gaya kebanci-bancian.

"Ih...! Yey apaan, sich...?! Itu sih De-El! Makanya yey jangan sombong, tuh kan jadi kualat sendiri! Jangan salahin eke...!" Kenpachi mulai membalas 'pukulan dada' Ikkaku dengan gaya yang tak kalah kebanci-bancian. Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Toushirou hanya bisa bengong sambil muntah pelangi. #ditebas Kenpachi dan Ikkaku bersamaan

Sasuke pun akhirnya sadar. Ia mulai melompat ke _trapeze. _Toushirou tak mau kalah. Ia juga melompat ke _trapeze_ satunya. Kakashi masih bengong aja. Sepertinya dia gak pernah nyangka kalau Kenpachi dan Ikkaku punya 'sisi lain'.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Toushirou, keduanya berbalapan menuju _finish platform. _Keduanya saling memandang sinis sambil menghindari rintangan. Dan... oh! Bisakah kalian percaya ini?! Si Mata Merah Karena Iritasi Ringan terkena _sweeper arm _dan jatuh! Sepertinya ia terlalu lama memandang Si Pendek Ubanan dan tidak memperhatikan rintangan di depannya. Aneh. Dia yang biasanya selalu fokus, bisa dikalahkan oleh Si Pendek. Aku penasaran apa yang ada di pikirannya ketika memandang Si Pendek. Apakah dia berkata, "Aku pasti akan maju ke babak _Wipeout_!" atau, "Kenapa Si Pendek ini bisa bertahan?" atau mungkin juga, "Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau orang pendek itu punya wajah yang unyu sekali?" Wah... Ketauan kan, jati diri Sasuke yang sebenernya... #dipanggang Sasuke

Toushirou berhasil melewati _Brawl Wall_ dan berhasil menuju _finish platform. _Sisa satu orang lagi yang akan maju ke babak Wipeout. Siapakah dia?

Kakashi, masih bengong. Kenpachi, masih pukul-pukulan sama Ikkaku. Berarti hanya Sasuke yang punya peluang untuk maju!

Sasuke pun mencoba lagi. Ia melompat ke _trapeze, _melewati _swizzle sticks, _dan menabrak _sweeper arm... _Oh! Pegangannya terlepas! Tapi, dia masih bertahan dengan satu tangan! Ayo, Sasuke-kun! Buatlah Sakura bangga!

Tiba-tiba ia bergoyang tak tentu arah. Apakah ini akibat angin atau karena memang disengaja? Tapi kalau angin, sepertinya tidak mungkin—karena sekarang tidak ada angin sama sekali.

Goyangannya sekarang stabil—ke kiri dan ke kanan. Goyangannya semakin kuat dan... Oh! Sekarang aku ngerti kenapa dia menggoyangkan pegangannya! Dia melakukan itu agar ia bisa menghindari _Brawl Wall _dengan mudah! Ia pasti sudah memperhitungkannya tadi. Ia mulai memelankan goyangannya dan akhirnya ia selamat sampai di tujuan, _finish platform._

Akhirnya babak ketiga berakhir dengan 3 peserta yang akan maju ke babak Wipeout, yaitu, Byakuya Kuchiki, 'Si Lelaki Penuh Sakura', Toushirou Hitsugaya 'Si Pendek Ubanan', dan Sasuke Uchiha 'Si Mata Merah Karena Iritasi Ringan'.

Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong dari tadi aku belum mendengar Kon. Dia ke mana, ya?

"Halo... Zaki_okami-kun..."

Eh, itu dia. Lho? Kon? Kau kenapa?! Kok bisa babak belur begitu?!

"Tadi saat kakak kalah, aku ingin menyemangatinya dan memeluknya, tapi dia malah menjitakku. Saat perempuan dengan dada besar juga kalah aku ingin menyemangati dan memeluknya juga, tapi dia malah meninju wajahku. Aku kan, hanya ingin berbuat baik. Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Uh... Kalo gitu sih, caramu yang salah. Jadi boneka jangan modus, dong! #dihajar Kon, tapi gak berasa apa-apa.

Begitulah, pemirsa. Babak ketiga dinyatakan selesai. Di antara 3 peserta berikut, siapa yang akan pulang dengan $50,000 di kantong? Jangan ke mana-mana kayak lagunya Ayu Ting Ting. Nantikan aksi mereka di chapter selanjutnya!

*Buku Mewarnai Dewa Kematian!* (emas!)

"Ah, payah! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Harga diriku hancur!" Kenpachi marah-marah sendiri.

"Yumichika pasti akan menertawaiku karena kalah dari pertandingan bodoh ini!" Ikkaku menyusul.

"Ja-jangan sedih dulu..." aku mencoba menghibur (dengan sedikit rasa takut). "Aku dengar Wipeout edisi anime akan mengadakan episode 'Shinigami'. Jadi di episode itu akan 12 pasangan dari masing-masing divisi. Kalian bisa ikut kalau kalian mau."

"Benarkah itu?" Kenpachi langsung menatap tajam.

"I-iya. A-ku memang belum tahu pasti kapan episode itu akan muncul, tapi aku janji, jika aku sudah tahu kapan episode itu akan digelar, aku akan memberitahu kalian."

"Bagus! Terima kasih, Zaki_okami-kun."

"Jangan lupa untuk memberitahu kami, ya!" sahut Ikkaku.

"Jangan khawatir!"

Mereka pun berjalan menjauh. #now playing: musik eliminasi

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi berjalan melewatiku sambil berkata, "Pertandingan yang bagus."

Aku jadi teringat akan selangkangannya. "He-Hei, Kakashi. kau tidak apa-apa kan, maksudku... tadi, kan kau..."

"Ya... Sebenarnya masih agak sakit, sih, tapi tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah menjadi resiko."

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi."

"Sudahlah, Zaki_okami-kun. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kakashi, kau berencana untuk memakai $50,000 itu untuk mentraktir Naruto makan ramen, bukan?"

Ia hanya menatapku dan tersenyum (emang sih, mulutnya gak keliatan, tapi aku yakin dia pasti tersenyum) sampai akhirnya ia berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Di saat bersamaan, para finalis X-Factor (lho?) sedang bercakap-cakap.

Toushirou bertanya kepada Sasuke, "Kau, Uchiha, kenapa kau bisa terjatuh? Bukan maksudku untuk meremehkanmu, tapi kau sangat terkenal yang menanggapi segalanya dengan serius. Kau seharusnya bisa fokus di saat kau bergantung tadi. Apa yang tadi kaupikirkan saat kau menatapku?"

"Aku hanya baru menyadari bahwa..." Sasuke berhenti. Hening sebentar.

"Ternyata kau sangat unyu, Hitsugaya-kun...!" Sasuke langsung memeluk Toushirou.

"Kyaaa...!" Toushirou berteriak seperti perempuan.

Ups, maafkan aku. Itu hanya bayangan Toushirou saja. Inilah yang sebenarnya dikatakan Sasuke:

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang jawaban-jawaban yang diberikan para Hokage padaku. Tentang... pengorbanan Itachi..."

Toushirou memasang wajah _awkward_. Kurasa ia sedang berkata dalam hati, "Aduh, kenapa jadi mendadak galau begini? Dan yang paling membingungkan: Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Dengan sok berani, aku menghampiri mereka dan berkata, "Hei, hei, hei! Sudah cukup galaunya! Lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang dan istirahat untuk babak _Wipeout_ besok!"

Sasuke, Toushirou, dan Byakuya langsung menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ke-kenapa kalian melihatku dengan wajah seperti itu?" aku mulai takut.

"Kau... tadi... mengusir kami?" tanya Toushirou.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku hanya menyarankan kalian untuk istirahat... Be-benar, kan?"

Hening panjang.

"Ya, ya, benar juga." mereka bersahut-sahutan. Mereka pun berjalan ke pintu menuju dunia luar.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Mereka berbalik badan dan kembali menatapku.

Aku hanya memasang muka 'damai' dan membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan yang pelan.


	4. Wipeout Zone

Halo, pembaca! Kita kembali lagi di Wipeout. Inilah babak yang dari tadi sudah ditunggu-tunggu. _The Wipeout Zone. _Rintangan Wipeout telah menumbangkan banyak peserta dan kini telah tersisa 3 peserta, yaitu: Uchiha Sasuke si 'Mata Merah Karena Iritasi Ringan', Hitsugaya Toushirou si 'Pendek Ubanan', dan Kuchiki Byakuya , si 'Lelaki Penuh Zakura'.

Sebelum kita mulai _Wipeout Zone-_nya, aku akan menjelaskan rintangan apa saja yang akan dilewati peserta di _Wipeout Zone _ini. Pertama, _The Bombastic Blob. _Para peserta akan diluncurkan dari 'bantal' berisi udara yang akan ditimpa dengan beban seberat setengah ton. Kedua, _The Spin Cycle, _sebuah 'mesin cuci' berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter sekitar 30 kaki yang harus dimasuki peserta di satu sisi, dan keluar dari sisi satunya menuju sebuah _platform_ tipis. Menurutku, ini adalah rintangan yang paling sulit untuk ditaklukkan di _Wipeout Zone. _Ketiga, _Point Break. _Para peserta harus menaiki sebuah tangga yang licin untuk mencapai ke puncak dan bertahan saat bergalon-galon air menumpahi mereka. Kemudian setelah sampai ke puncak, mereka harus berhati-hati meniti titian di samping puncak. Yang keempat, _Rib Rage. _Susunan dari 'tulang-tulang rusuk' setinggi 3 meter yang membentuk sebuah jalan yang harus dilalui peserta_. _Mereka harus cepat—jika tidak, mereka akan jatuh ke air karena tulang-tulang itu akan mulai berjatuhan saat peserta berlari di atasnya. Dan yang terakhir adalah _Coin Toss, _rintangan dengan 4 _platform _berbentuk seperti koin yang akan berputar secara vertikal.

Yosh! Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan uang sebesar $50,000? Kita mulai saja babak _Wipeout Zone-_nya!

Giliran pertama akan dimulai dari Kuchiki Byakuya, kapten dari Divisi 6. Mari kita _review _perjuangannya dari awal.

Berawal dari makan 'nazi' goreng (ampun, Om Hitler!), dia pun mengawali perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan $50,000. Saat jatuh di _Jingle Balls, _memang suatu keberuntungan. Ia berhasil menjatuhkan kado dan bawa uang bonus sebesar $ 500. Kalo dia gak jatuh belum tentu dia bakal dapet, kan (_matte... _kalo dia gak jatoh, berarti dia berhasil ke seberang. Berarti harusnya dia juga bisa ngejatohin kadonya, dong?)? Tapi selanjutnya, kesialan selalu menyambut pria berambut panjang (dan rapi) ini.

Pas di babak kedua juga. Belum pernah aku lihat Byakuya melakukan hal yang konyol seperti... meluncur dengan pantat di atas dan muka di bawah. Kalo dipikir-pikir, gaya meluncur kayak gitu bisa jadi _trend_, lho. Ah, seharusnya ada yang ngerekam dia dan masukin ke Y**Tube dengan judul "**GAYA SELUNCUR BYAKUYA DENGAN PANTAT DI ATAS**". Dijamin, _viewers-_nya pasti bakal lebih banyak daripada Gangnam Style sama Harlem Shake. #dikejar-kejar bunga-bunga Senbonakura yang mematikan

Mana dari tadi disebutinnya terakhir terus, lagi. Kasian banget sih.

Kenapa dari tadi gak mulai-mulai, sih?

Ya, Byakuya sudah berada di atas bantal raksasa. Beban setengah ton dilepaskan...

BUM! Byakuya sudah meluncur dengan gaya yang sangat... Biasa. Biasanya orang kalo diluncurin dari situ bakal ngelakuin tiga hal: Kalo enggak teriak ataupun gerak-gerakin tangan sama nendang-nendangin kaki kayak burung bunting yang kelebihan beban dan mau jatuh, ya dua-duanya—kombinasi 2-in-1. Si Byakuya udah diem aja, tangannya pake disilangin di depan dada lagi. Kayak mumi curian yang jatoh dari pesawat dan peti muminya kebuka aja. #ditebas Senbonzakura

Byakuya pun berhasil mendarat dengan gaya yang... juga biasa, tapi itu membuatnya dekat dengan _platform _awal. Ia pun memasuki _Spin Cycle._ Byakuya, apa kau sudah mandi? Kalo belum, baguslah. Kau bisa mandi di 'mesin cuci' yang penuh busa ini dan jatuh ke air yang sangat dingin. Benar-benar menyegarkan!

Byakuya berusaha keras untuk melewati _Spin Cycle. _Busa-busa itu terlalu banyak dan menghalangi jalannya. Tenang saja, Byakuya. Berdasarkan kode etik, kami akan membuat putaran mesin cuci itu semakin pelan—namun tentu saja tidak berhenti total. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.

Ini narator ngomong apaan sih?!

Putaran mesin cuci pun semakin pelan dan akhirnya Byakuya bisa keluar dari mesin cuci itu—penuh dengan busa, tentunya—dengan waktu 03:45,7. Ia pun mulai berjalan menuju _Point Break. _Tanpa gentar, ia menaiki tangga yang licin itu sekuat tenaga. Awas, banjir bandang datang! BYUR! Ah, benar-benar menyegarkan!

Air sebanyak 1000 galon telah menerpa Byakuya, tapi dia tetap bertahan! Ia terus menaiki tangga sampai ke puncak dan melewati bagian samping tangga. Ia tiba di _Rib Rage _dengan catatan waktu 06:27,2. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga di atas _Rib Rage _dan oh! Dia terjatuh di rusuk ketiga!

Ia berenang menuju _checkpoint _dan kembali melintasi _Rib Rage. _Dan kali ini dia... Oh! Dia terjatuh di rusuk keenam! Kali ini dia harus berenang menuju _checkpoint_ terakhir. Ia telah menghabiskan waktu sebanyak 10:18,4 menit! Sebenarnya ia beruntung karena ia bisa menyetak rekor waktunya sendiri tanpa harus tergesa-gesa, karena dialah pemain pertama dan dialah yang menentukan waktu yang harus dikalahkan oleh peserta selanjutnya. Tapi, bagaimana kalo ada yang bisa mengalahkan rekor waktunya?

Ia mulai memperhitungkan waktu. Ia terlihat sedikit lelah. Ia berjalan menuju koin pertama dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju koin kedua. Ia berjalan lagi menuju koin ketiga. Berhenti sebentar, lalu ia berjalan lagi menuju koin keempat sampai akhirnya melompat menuju _platform _akhir. Oh! Ia hampir terjatuh, tapi kembali ia bertahan! Ia harus berdiri di atas _platform _itu jika ia ingin menghentikan waktunya.

Ia pun bangkit dan ia berdiri di atas _platform_! Ia telah membuat waktu yang harus dikalahkan dan waktunya adalah 12:09,3.

Bisakah peserta selanjutnya mengalahkan rekor itu?

Kita kembali lagi ke _The Bombastic Blob._ Di sana sudah ada Tōshiro, si Kapten Divisi 10 yang memiliki rambut putih yang acak-acakan dan merupakan kapten termuda—sekaligus terpendek—dan juga chara favoritku di Bleach, huehehe. Bagaimana perjuangannya menuju _Wipeout Zone_?

Mulai dari adegan dramatis dengan kamera yang diputer-puter dari atas (kayak orang alay aja dari atas), Tōshiro benar-benar serius dalam menghadapi _Wipeout _ini. Tujuannya hanya satu: Mendapatkan uang untuk mengajak Momo untuk kencan! #tadinya pengen dibekuin, tapi ternyata Tōshiro cuma ngejitak kepala narator sambil bilang, "Jangan sotoy lo kalo jadi narator!"

Kita mulai saja perjuangan Tōshiro di _Wipeout Zone _ini!

Beban setengah ton dilepaskan. BUM! Tōshiro terpelanting ke angkasa. Woa... Saking ringannya, sepertinya Tōshiro jadi terpelanting terlalu tinggi! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya lagi! *adegan yang ada di anime di mana seorang karakter dihajar dan mental sampe ke udara dan saat dilihat dari kejauhan lama-lama mereka semakin kecil dan menjadi bintang dengan bunyi: cling!*

"Sudah kubilang padanya kalo dia harus minum L-M**..." komentar Byakuya.

"L-M**?" Kon bingung. "Mungkin maksudmu A**eto* We**h* G**n...? (ini kenapa jadi promosi mulu?)"

Tōshiro pun mendarat di air setelah terpelanting sampai ketinggian sekitar 20 meter di atas permukaan air _Wipeout Zone_ dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Oh, itu pasti sakit(narator kejam sama chara favoritnya sendiri...). Butuh beberapa detik bagi Tōshiro untuk bangkit dari air. Ia benar-benar membuang waktu saat terpelanting tadi.

"AWAS SAJA KAU, NARATOR BODOH!" maki Tōshiro. "KAU TIDAK AKAN PULANG DENGAN SELAMAT HARI INI!"

Trus, gue mesti bilang, "JokoWOW, gitu?" Narator membalas dengan alay. #Narator nampar mukanya sendiri

Ia mulai berjalan pelan menuju _Spin Cycle. _Ia memasuki _Spin Cycle. _Seperti yang kubilang tadi, _Spin Cycle _adalah mesin cuci yang berputar dan penuh dengan busa. Banyak peserta _Wipeout _yang menghabisan waktunya di sini. Banyak juga yang menyerah di sini. Inget, adek, kalo adek udah nggak kuat, lambaikan tangan ke kamera, yah... #kali ini narator bener-bener dibekuin Tōshiro

Ia mulai berusaha keras untuk melewati _Spin Cycle. _Tenang aja, kok, dek, ntar mesin cucinya juga jadi makin pelan. Tolong dibantu, ya dek, tolong dibantu, yah... #Narator ketularan virusnya Pak Tarno dan menjadi sedikit gila

Ah, cukup OOT-nya!

Sudah 04:12, Tōshiro belum juga keluar dari mesin cuci. Ia terus berjuang sekuat tenaga, dan akhirnya ia berhasil!

Ia berjalan menuju rintangan kedua, _Point Break._ Ia menaiki tangga tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Dan...

BYUR! Air sebanyak 1000 galon dihempaskan menuju Tōshiro. Ia langsung terbawa arus deras seketika. Makanya, minum A**eto* We**h* G**n! Atau kalo perlu, boleh juga tuh, sarannya Byakuya buat minum L-M**. Biar jadi _six-pack _sekalian (ini narator kambuuh lagi ayannya).

Tōshiro kembali mendaki tangga dan akhirnya ia sampai ke puncak dan meniti titian di samping puncak tangga. Ia berhadapan dengan rintangan selanjutnya, _Rib Rage. _Ia berlari melewati rusuk-rusuk itu dan, oh! Ia terjatuh di rusuk keempat! Ia jadi harus berenang menuju _checkpoint_ kedua.

Tōshiro kembali mengawali larinya di _Rib Rage_. Ia tidak boleh jatuh kali ini, karena waktu telah menunjukkan 10:36,1 dan jika ia terjatuh, ia takkan bisa mengalahkan waktu Byakuya dan dianggap kalah. Ia berlari lagi, dan oh! Ia terjatuh lagi!

Ia berenang menuju _checkpoint _terakhir. TEETT...! Bel pun berbunyi. Sayang sekali, Shiro-chan, kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan $50,000 dolar. Yah, gak jadi kencan sama Momo, deh. Kasian deh lo.

"LIHAT SAJA NANTI, NARATOR! HIDUPMU AKAN BERAKHIR SAAT ACARA INI BERAKHIR!"

Hiii... Ampun om... Aku masih mau hidup, om... Hiii... Atut... (ini narator sebenernya emang beneran takut atau cuma pura-pura takut dengan maksud ngeremehin? )

Sekarang giliran Sasuke untuk menghadapi rintangan di _Wipeout Zone. _Ia sudah siap untuk diluncurkan dari _Bombastic Blob. _Beban dilepaskan...

BUM! Ia meluncur tepat menuju _Wipeout Zone. _Ia mendarat tepat di samping _Spin Cycle. _Benar-benar suatu kebetulan.

Ia memasuki _Spin Cycle._ Ia terlihat biasa saja saat melewati busa-busa itu. Hanya butuh tepat satu menit baginya untuk keluar dari _Spin Cycle._

Matte... APA?! SATU MENIT?!

Ia berjalan menuju _Point Break. _Ia menaiki tangga yang licin... Dan, banjir pun datang!

BYUR! Sasuke terhempas dan jatuh ke air. Ah, akhirnya kena sial juga dia.

Ia kembali bangkit dan kembali menaiki tangga. Ia pun tiba di puncak dan melewati jalan kecil di samping tpuncak tangga dan tiba di _Rib Rage. _Waktu menunjukkan 05:34,7. Selang waktu yang jauh dengan Byakuya.

Ia berlari di _Rib Rage_ dan oh! Ia jatuh di rusuk kelima!

Ia berenang dan mengulang kembali di _Rib Rage._ Ia berlari lebih cepat—bahkan secepat kilat—dan berhasil!

Ia kini menghadapi _Coin Toss._ Ia pun memperhitungkan waktunya dengan tepat. Dengan lincah, ia melompat-lompat dari satu koin ke koin lainnya. Dan, terakhir, ia melompat ke atas _platform _akhir, dan...

"Byakuya, biasanya orang-orang yang telah menaklukkan babak _Wipeout_ _Zone_ pasti akan khawatir dan bergumam 'Jangan berhasil, kenapa kau tidak jatuh saja?' saat melihat keadaan ini. Kenapa kau terlihat tenang saja?" tanya Kon.

"Aku memang khawatir," kata Byakuya. "Tapi aku tidak bergumam seperti yang tadi kaubilang."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang Kon katakan.

Ia berhasil! Sasuke mencetak rekor _Wipeout Zone _dengan waktu 09:28,3!

"Selamat, Sasuke! Kau telah memenangkan uang sebesar $50,000!" teriak Kon.

Reaksi orang kebanyakan: "**Woohoo!**" atau "**Yeah!**" atau bahkan "**IBU, NENEK, AKU BERHASIL!**" (?). Reaksi Sasuke: "**...**"

Ya, itu dia, pembaca. Akhirnya perlombaan _Wipeout _yang gak jelas ini telah dimenangkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke, Si Mata Merah Karena Iritasi Ringan. Selamat sobat (matte... udah cuman gitu doang? Gak ada seru-serunya sama sekali)!

*Buku Mewarnai Dewa Kematian!* (emas!) - Ini bener, gak sih?

Zaki_ookami-kun: "Selamat, Sasuke! Kau telah memenangkan babak _Wipeout._ Akan kauapakan uang itu?"

Sasuke: "Entahlah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan uang sebanyak ini, ya?"

Zaki_ookami-kun: "Kau bisa dengan ini kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Jalan-jalan keliling dunia, atau membeli barang-barang yang kau mau!"

Sasuke: "Setelah kupikir-pikir, akan kuberikan uang ini pada orang-orang yang lebih membutuhkan. Lagipula aku bingung untuk apa uang sebanyak ini."

Zaki_ookami-kun: "(Kalo gitu kenapa ikut _Wipeout?_)"

Sasuke: "Zaki_ookami-kun,"

Zaki_ookami-kun: "Hm?"

Sasuke: "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Zaki_ookami-kun: "Apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke: "Tadi kau bilang aku memenangkan uang sebanyak $50,000, benar kan?"

Zaki_ookami-kun: "Ya, lalu?"

Sasuke: "Apakah di dekat sini ada _Money Changer _yang bisa menukar uang dolar menjadi Ryo?"

Zaki_ookami-kun: "Itu... A-Ano... Eemm... Itu..."

Ya, itulah tadi cerita parodi dan OOT gak jelas juntrungannya karya Karui-Zaki (dalam cerita ini, Zaki yang jadi _author-_nya). Maaf kalo banyak typo, alur gak lucu, dan hal-hal yang gak jelas bertebaran di mana-mana. Silahkan di-_review, _tapi jangan di _favorite _(**I MEAN IT!**)


End file.
